


Love of my Life

by shiny_starlight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up and coming British actor, Arthur Pendragon, really doesn't care how close people peek into his love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Wow those tags were hard to decide on.
> 
> Originally posted on the summerpornathon community on lj on 24/07/2009
> 
> The prompt was genderbending.

_“I’m here with one of the rising young stars of British television and cinema, Arthur Pendragon. Arthur, welcome to the show.”_

_“Thanks Sophia, it’s great to be here.”_

_“In your new film, you play a cop whose girlfriend gets caught up in a heist gone badly. Can you tell me a bit more about your character of Detective James?”_

 

Arthur followed the sounds of the interview down the hall to the living room where he found his girlfriend, Morgana, curled up on the couch watching it. He flopped down beside her and she immediately gravitated to his side, snuggling under his chin. He brushed a lock of dark hair from her forehead before dropping a gentle kiss on the pale skin. 

“Why are we watching this?” he asked, after a moment.

“Because I like seeing the difference between the Arthur-Pendragon-On-Screen that other’s get to see and the one I know, and being smug because I get the better one,” she replied distractedly. His fingers traced down her arm to the hem of her t-shirt, _his_ t-shirt to be exact, and slipped underneath, stroking the soft skin of her stomach. Morgana shivered at the touch.

As if on cue, the interview switched from his movie to his personal life, or more specifically, his long time girlfriend, Morgana Emerson.

 

_“So, you’ve been together a long time.”_

_“Since Uni. It’s coming up on ten years now in a few months.”_

_“Do we hear wedding bells in the future then?”_

 

 

Arthur had given his canned response of being happy with the way things were, like every time he had been asked that question in interviews, but he felt Morgana tense under his hand.

“Do you ever worry?” she asked.

“About what?” Arthur stroked her stomach again.

“Worry that someday, someone will dig a little deeper and find out about me,” Morgana twisted in Arthurs’ grip until she was sitting up, straddling his thighs, facing him. “I mean, sooner or later, someone is going to balb. Probably someone we knew when we were kids.”

“So what if they do?” Arthur asked, sliding his hands around her waist. “I’m not ashamed of you. I’d tell the world tomorrow if you wanted me to.”

“But your career...”

“ _Screw_ my career. You’re more important. Always have been. I think you’re forgetting that I love you, you idiot. And I’ve been _in_ love with you practically since I was twelve years old. I loved you when you were Merlin. I loved you when you decided to go through your transition, and I love you as Morgana. You dolt. There will never be a time when I won’t be with you.”

Morgana’s startlingly blue eyes glimmered with unshed tears and she leaned forward to press her lips to Arthur’s, hard and urgent. Hands scrambled at clothing and fastenings, teeth scraped skin and tongues duelled. Arthur found himself leaning over Morgana on the couch, her legs wrapped around his hips. He shuddered as her warmth surrounded him, filled him, made him whole.

Morgana keened beneath him, arching up into his body. He ran a hand across her breasts, his mouth following soon afterwards. She gasped, thrusting up into his mouth.

Arthur levered himself up, bracing himself on his arms as he looked deep into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes, they were the same. Most everything about Merlin had changed, from his body to his voice, but those eyes stayed the same. They had drawn him from the start, flashing angrily at him for bullying a boy the year below them in school. 

From that rocky beginning, a friendship ad sprung up, and from that, a love so strong that Arthur would never let him go, no matter what. It had been hard at first, Merlin knowing he was ‘wrong’ and terrified to change it. Arthur loved being with him anyway, loved the way he responded to his touch, how his body would shake beneath him. When they went to college, and Merlin started introducing himself as Morgana, everything had changed. Arthur had loved him faithfully before and did now with the same intensity that always took both their breaths away.

Morgana gasped underneath him, those beautiful eyes going hazy and unfocussed as she shuddered her way through her release. Arthur followed moments after, shaking from the intensity. He gently lowered himself to lie on top or her, kissing lightly while panting heavily.

The critics, producers, directors, the media... they could all go to hell.

This is where Arthur needed to be, and this is where he would stay.


End file.
